


Mutant Son

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Crossover, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Romance, Second War with Voldemort, The Quidditch Pitch: Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 16:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: X-Men Movie Verse/HP Crossover. SLASH (non-graphic). Pyro/Harry. The last thing Snape told the Order before he betrayed them was that Voldemort was searching for his son. The Order somehow finds his son before Voldemort does and makes a trip to Xavier's. An unlikely relationship develops between Harry and his enemy's son, a mutant named St. John Allerdyce, a relationship that never seems to go smoothly.





	Mutant Son

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Warnings: Slash (not graphic). Crossover.  Strong language.  Dark Content.  Takes place during DH and only takes some plot points. AU from DH and X2.

_Mutant Son_

Summary: X-Men Movie Verse/HP Crossover. SLASH (non-graphic). Pyro/Harry. The last thing Snape told the Order before he betrayed them was that Voldemort was searching for his son. The Order somehow finds his son before Voldemort does and makes a trip to Xavier's. An unlikely relationship develops between Harry and his enemy's son, a mutant named St. John Allerdyce, a relationship that never seems to go smoothly.  

Warnings: Slash (not graphic). Crossover.  Strong language.  Dark Content.  Takes place during DH and only takes some plot points. AU from DH and X2.

Disclaimer: Characters and premises do not belong to me.  They belong to J.K. Rowling, Marvel, and whoever else has bought rights.

**Chapter One: The Discovery of Voldemort's Heir**

The Order gathered around the table, subdued as it had been for weeks. Dumbledore's death had hit them hard, preventing them from getting much work done, but this meeting promised to be not only important, but productive. They hadn't settled on a leader yet, but most looked towards Professor McGonagall and Mad-Eye Moody for guidance. That was why they were all surprised when Remus Lupin took the floor, looking well worn after his recent full moon excursions.

"Hello," he began, softly. There was no need to quiet the group down so he plowed full force into the issue at hand. "I know the last few weeks have been hard. Dumbledore's death has not only been a set-back but also a tragedy. However, we must move on from mourning. If Dumbledore knew that his death slowed down our resistance against Voldemort, I believe he would be disappointed. Personally, I know the last thing I would want to do is to disappoint him." He sent a smile at Kingsley Shackelbolt who nodded in agreement. Tonks winked at him from the back of the room.

This time he continued more loudly, confidence firmly instilled by this support. "Tonks, Minerva, and I have been reading through Dumbledore's journals and looking through those pensieve memories not exclusively entrusted to Harry, trying to find any direction to head in. As we know, he instructed Harry to keep his mission to himself."

Moody grunted. "I'm still not sure whether we should trust what seems to be an important task to the boy."

Mrs. Weasley sighed. "Though I don't lack trust in Harry, he _is_ just a boy. We should be protecting him not asking him to carry this great burden."

"I believe Potter has proven rather exceptional for his age. He is a promising wizard. Perhaps even more so than his parents. I should know, James Potter was a great Auror," Shackelbolt argued.

Mr. Weasley nodded in agreement. "I know you worry for him, Molly, but Harry no longer has the luxury of being just a boy."

Amelia Bones, who joined shortly after Dumbledore's death and what appeared to be the continued weakness of the Ministry, peered at Moody and Mrs. Weasley. "From what I understand so far, I do not believe that is the topic Lupin has brought up. Without Potter's willingness to share his information, any argument against Potter's involvement is futile."

Remus smiled gratefully at her. "Thank you, Amelia. We must trust both Dumbledore and Harry in this. We have trusted Dumbledore's leadership thus far, I believe we should continue. In fact, by reviewing his journals, we hope to find guidance from Dumbledore beyond the grave, so to speak. We found nothing of great importance after weeks of searching, but, this morning, Tonks found something."

A few murmurs broke out, some excited, some rather nervous. Even McGonagall seemed interested as she had not been there for this discovery. No one knew quite what to think. Could they do anything with Dumbledore gone? Was this their chance to show You-Know-Who that they were still there, ready to fight? Remus patiently waited for the murmuring to quiet down before continuing. "It seems that Snape left one piece of useful information before his betrayal." He saw the scowls appear on the faces of all in attendance as they heard the traitor's name. A few such as Moody sat up straighter, expressions of interest placed clearly on their faces. "It seems that three years before Voldemort's first defeat, a baby boy was born to a Madeline Allerdyce, a baby boy that was not her husband's. Dumbledore did not specify the details of his conception. It is curious after all, considering Madeline Allerdyce is a Muggle. Nevertheless, the evidence is clear; this boy is Voldemort's son, a son he has been searching for since his return. Dumbledore put great efforts into hiding the boy."

This time there were loud outbursts of surprise and nervousness. The boy would be old enough to do some real damage by now and even the Weasley twins knew this was serious.

"For his protection or for the wizarding world's?" Bill Weasley asked. He still looked pale from his recent clash with Greyback, but his face had finally begun to heal. Fleur Delecour protectively grasped his hand.

Tonks shrugged. "Dumbledore made no mention. But I doubt Dumbledore viewed him as a serious threat as a baby. I mean just because he is You-Know-Who's son doesn't automatically make him evil."

Moody looked unconvinced. "Some wizards are born bad seeds." The Order, used to Moody's bleak view of human nature, continued past the comment.

"Has You-Know-Who found the boy?" McGonagall asked over the noise, voicing everyone's question.

"No," Tonks spoke up again from the back of the room. A smile appeared on her face. "But we have."

Moody stood up, his scarred face eerily alighted with doubt. "How is it that we have found him when Voldemort could not?" he growled out, paranoid as usual. "I say it's a trap." Others added in their agreement.

Remus tried to get them to quiet down but his calm voice and manner made it impossible. Tonks, watching her husband struggle, stood up and shouted, "Quiet!" To Remus's surprise it worked and the room's attention was back on him. He shot Tonks a grateful look.

"We didn't find him," he grabbed a journal off the table in front of him, holding it up for all to see. "Dumbledore did. He got in touch with an old friend of his who had the means to find anyone on this earth. Fortunately, he didn't have to look far; the boy was conveniently under his very nose, attending his school."

McGonagall took the journal in her hands, gazing at Dumbledore's slanted handwriting. She sniffed, perhaps in grief, and looked over the rim of her classes at her old student. "Charles Xavier?" she recognized the name. However, she continued to focus on the main topic of discussion. "How is it that You-Know-Who could not find him?"

Remus smiled faintly. "Even if Voldemort tracked down the mother, she had abandoned St. John years ago. It appears that St. John Allerdyce also had problems with his adopted father. He ran away a couple of years ago and found his way to New York from Sydney. Professor Xavier himself did not even know the boy was Australian."

"What are we going to do about it?" Moody growled. "Will we dispose of the threat?"

McGonagall glared at him. "Mad-Eye, we don't _dispose_ of children."

He glared right back. "Well, if we did, people like You-Know-Who wouldn't exist. Dumbledore knew the nutter was off the minute he laid eyes on him." The Weasley twins snickered as Moody referred to the feared Dark Lord as a nutter. Mrs. Weasley glared at her sons, clearly still upset at their Order membership. Apparently Moody's comment did not go over well with McGonagall as she turned her back on him and gave Remus her full attention.

"We must bring this boy here. He cannot be older than nineteen. Recruit him or protect him. Whichever we can," she decided.

"I agree," Mr. Weasley butted in, followed by his wife and a few others.

Kingsely eyed Remus carefully before asking, "How powerful is he? Would he be of any help?"

Remus smiled ironically. "Oh yes, according to Professor Xavier, he is very powerful, just not in the way you are referring to," he told the room. "St. John is a mutant, not a wizard, and attends Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, or mutants as the case may be. Tonks and I plan to visit Xavier tomorrow to bring the boy back with us."

McGonagall nodded her head in agreement. "I will join you." The room's occupants exchanged worried glances, but no one argued. Tomorrow night, they would meet Voldemort's heir.

**PAGE BREAK**

"Would you like any tea?" Professor Xavier offered his guests kindly. He had quickly discovered there was no use in trying to read their minds as, apparently, they were able to block him. This fact didn't bother him, though. He remembered his old friend mentioning the names of Minerva McGonagall, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin before. He thought briefly of long conversations between himself, Albus, and Erik on human nature. His team leader, Scott Summers, didn't appear to be as trusting as he, however. Logan, also part of the meeting while the other two teachers were recruiting a mutant teenager in Missouri, seemed to trust the professor's judgment.

"That would be much appreciated," McGonagall nodded.

"Yes, please," Remus responded with a smile. Tonks politely declined from her place at his side.

They felt rather comfortable in Xavier's presence. His smile reminded all three of their departed friend and mentor. Remus himself thought fondly of Dumbledore's constant offer of lemon drops.

Xavier, however, did not get distracted with pleasantries and got straight to the matter. "I assume you are here about St. John. Albus contacted me months ago about him. How is my old friend?"

His guests looked down at the floor sadly and Xavier's stomach turned. "Professor Dumbledore was killed three weeks ago," Tonks answered bitterly. "By someone he thought he could trust."

The X-Men looked at the Professor, to see how he took it. _I'm fine_ , he communicated to them mentally. Then, to his guests he said aloud, "Albus was a great man. He spoke very highly of you three." His eyes turned to McGonagall. "I trust that you are Hogwart's new head."

McGonagall nodded solemnly. "It is indeed big shoes to fill. There will never be another Albus Dumbledore."

"I am sure you will do an exceptional job," Xavier cleared his throat, moving his own mourning to the back of his mind as he focused on his student. "Albus said St. John is the son of the wizard you are fighting, Voldemort I believe his name is."

"What do you want with him?" Scott asked, not trusting the new comers. John was a particular favorite of Scott's. His often exposure to the student, either in class, in detentions, or simply when spending time with his honorary little brother Bobby Drake, had brought John to high esteem in Scott's eyes, an opinion not particularly shared by the other teachers, Xavier excluded.

"We wish him no harm. Nor do we wish to force him to do anything for us. However, there's only a matter of time before Voldemort finds him," Remus told him. "We have a safe haven that we can keep St. John. We want to introduce him to our world and see what he decides to do. He is nineteen, am I right?"

The Professor nodded. "Do you truly believe that John is in danger?"

"We do not think that You-Know-Who will be receptive towards a mutant son. This automatically puts the boy in danger."

"We can keep him safe," Tonks assured him.

" _We_ can keep him safe," Logan said gruffly. Remus glanced at him.

"Maybe against a Muggle or mutant threat," he responded. "But Voldemort is like nothing you have ever faced. He is ruthless and if he finds that his own son is impure as he would put it, he will kill him. Not to mention the danger in which you would put your students."

Xavier nodded at him. The safety of his students was his main priority. "Scott, why don't you find St. John and bring him here," he asked.

It was Logan who responded, however. "There no need to find him," he said smirking in a way that made Tonks nervous. It was simply animalistic. "I believe him and Iceman are having an argument."

"How can you tell?" Tonks asked curiously.

Logan pointed towards the window. "The trees are on fire again." And so they were.

**PAGE BREAK**

"I don't get what the big deal is," a boy with brown hair, dressed in what Remus assumed was a Muggle band t-shirt, jeans and a brown leather jacket (despite the summer heat) commented as he entered the room. "It was only a little tree."

Another boy, this one blue eyed with blond hair, followed him in. "We're really sorry, Professor," he said taking an empty seat. "It was an accident."

"Like hell it was," the dark haired boy replied.

The Professor looked amused even as he leveled his eyes on the boy. "Mind your language John." It seemed as if the Professor only used the name St. John when not in his presence. All three wizards decided to follow his lead.

Remus took in the boy. So this was Voldemort's son? He seemed to have inherited the arrogance but was undeniably less covert in his slightly criminal behavior. The boy next to him seem kind natured. "And you are not here about the tree."

"The tree just made it easier in locating you," Tonks piped in.

"See I told you they wouldn't care about the tree. We're not exactly short on 'em." He turned to look at Tonks and Remus, apparently noticing that they were new.

"As many trees as we do have on campus, John, you should keep property damage to a minimum," Scott responded, apparently amused.

Scott eyed Bobby who put his arms up in a signal of innocence. "Don't look at me. This was all on him. Did you _see_ anything frozen?"

John rolled his eyes. "That's only because you wouldn't fight back. Damn irritating."

Remus glanced at the two boys. Despite their conflicting temperaments and their apparent violent approach to arguing, they appeared to be friends.

"Actually we are only here to speak to you, John," Remus replied. "As for…" he trailed off not knowing the other boy's name.

"Bobby Drake," the blond supplied.

"Well, Bobby, I don't see why you have to be here," he turned to look at the Professor.

Logan, however, was the one to respond, "The two are inseparable, you tell one, the other's gonna hear about it."

"I'd imagine it would be much like your Mr. Potter and his friends," the Professor put in genially.

Tonks snorted, her hair turning purple as she did so. None of the occupants seemed very impressed with that display of power. "Except the Golden Trio don't exactly attack each other, burning trees down in the process."

"This is great fun," John sneered. "Really, but I have other things to do…"

Bobby laughed, "Staring at your lighter all day doesn't really count as something to do."

"Does he ever just shut up?" Tonks asked, referring to John, a cross between amused and annoyed. She too took in Voldemort's heir. She couldn't say she was impressed, fearing that he was too much like his old man.

"Never when you want him to," Bobby and Scott responded at the same time. To be truthful she was rather surprised to hear the elder one speak to them in an unaggressive manner. He had been glowering at them from the corner during almost the entirety of the meeting. John only rolled his eyes.

"As amusing as this is," Logan put in. "Maybe we should get down to business. Inform John of why he's here."

McGonagall then turned to the boy in question. "Would you like Mr. Drake to be here for this?"

John glanced over at his friend. "Whatever."

_That means yes_ , the Professor informed his guests. "John, this is Remus Lupin, Minerva McGonagall, and Nymphadora Tonks," he introduced.

"Nymphadora?" Bobby asked at the same time as John snorted at Remus's name.

"Remus like Remus and Romulus?

McGonagall held back a smile. The boy was bright. "Yes and yes. However, I believe we should get to the matter at hand?" she eyed Xavier who nodded in agreement.

"John, how much do you know about your father?" Xavier asked.

"That he was a mean drunk," John flicked his lighter. "And apparently was convinced I wasn't his."

The adults in the room exchanged glances and seemed to decide at once for a familiar adult to break the news to him. "That's because you weren't, John," Scott informed him gently, or as gently as Cyclops ever put things. He was known for being rather blunt. The wizards noticed that John seemed to be a favorite of Cyclops'. That was at least partially re-assuring.

John continued to stare at them.

"Okay…" he trailed off, looking at Bobby as if he could explain why this piece of information was important.

"There's more," McGonagall continued. "Remus if you please…it is after all your meeting."

"Thank you, Minerva." H turned towards John, "We're here because we're familiar with your birth father. I must ask that you hold any questions until I'm done, then I welcome any questions."

Tonks rolled her eyes. "Yes, professor," she said sarcastically, winking at Bobby who seemed amused by her antics.

"Any way, this may come as a surprise but I must ask you to trust us, or to at least trust that your Professor would not let us lie to you. There's a world quite separate from your own where magic exists. Wands, broom sticks, and cauldrons included." Remus smiled kindly, very familiar with the connection to Muggle stories.

He continued. "We are wizards—"

"And witches," Tonks offered helpfully. McGonagall sent her a reproachful look. Tonks smiled cheekily.

"Yes, and witches," Remus agreed. "You're father, you're birth one, is also a wizard, a quite infamous one, in fact. You see, the Wizarding world is in the middle of a second war, the first of which began before you were born. But this is not a war between countries. Perhaps you can view it as a civil war, though threatening the international community.

"Both wars have been fought against the same enemy. About 27 years ago, a man named Tom Marvelo Riddle launched a violent campaign against all those connected to non-magical people or Muggles as we call them. He wished to either eradicate them or put them in what he believed to be their rightful place. There is a section of our society that believes in what they call purity. They refer to themselves as Purebloods, claiming to be untainted by the dirty blood of Muggles and 'Mud-bloods' or Muggle-borns as most respectable wizards call them. Tom Riddle organized this group, taking on followers and proclaiming himself Lord Voldemort. In the two wars, he killed and tortured, attempting to overthrow our ministry and create a new world order." Remus looked at him sympathetically. "Lord Voldemort is your father."

There was quiet for a few moments as the information sunk in. "So I go from having a drunk as a father to a murderer?" John asked. His face remained neutral but by the way his friend and professors looked worriedly at him, Remus took this to be a mask. "Why come looking for a murderer's son, then?"

"Since his return three years ago, he's been looking for you," Tonks explained, sizing him up. "As you are not a wizard, chances are, when he finds you, he'll kill you."

"Well, I'm not exactly powerless," he sneered. "Maybe we can agree that humans are below us."

"Great," Tonks looked at Remus. "A mini-You-Know-Who." McGonagall shushed her though she too looked worried.

"You know who?" Bobby asked quietly.

"You-Know-Who, or the Dark Lord, has killed and ruined so many people's lives that all fear to speak his name. While there was once a few who spoke his name, it seems, from my experience, only two are left," McGonagall explained.

"And one would be Mr. Lupin," Bobby responded. "So what are you going to do with John? I'm guessing he's in danger."

The Professor decided he should take it from that point. "Minerva, Remus and Tonks have a place where John will be safe, he'll—"

"What? I'm supposed to hide?" John asked incredulous. "If the man wants to kill me I can protect myself."

"You'll hide for a while," Remus broke in. "Until you're ready to fight if you wish to do so. It is a terrible time. The only person Voldemort has ever feared is dead and the only one that can fight him off is still only sixteen. Just give us a chance. We only wish to keep you alive."

"Or to make sure the other side doesn't get me."

"Smart kid," Tonks decided. It did not quite seem like a compliment as his earlier comment left her untrusting.

"Smart ass is more like it," Logan provided.

"Logan, I'd appreciate that you too refrain from such language."

Scott smiled, enjoying a moment of immaturity as he watched Logan get scolded.

McGonagall ignored all this, eying John. "Will you come with us?"

"He will," Bobby responded before John could even open his mouth. John glared at him.

"Last time I checked Drake, I still get to decide what I will and will not do," he replied.

Bobby shook his head. "No, you are reckless and would get yourself killed if you were left to make that decision." John was about to argue but Bobby continued. "Johnny, please. This is serious. You once told me surviving is what you do best. Right now, I think going with them gives you the best chance of doing that."

John looked at his friend for a few moments before glancing around the room. His eyes landed on Scott, the Professor, and finally the newcomers. He sighed. "Fine. When do we leave?"

**PAGE BREAK**

The Order gathered around the dining room table of Headquarters. They were joined by the two youngest Weasleys: Ron and Ginny, as well as Hermione Granger. The first whispered to the two girls, "So we're waiting for You-Know-Who's son to bloody pop out of the fire place. Anyone else find this stupid?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, just because he's his son doesn't mean he's evil.

Ron only looked at her incredulously. "You have met Draco Malfoy haven't you?"

"That's different," Ginny agreed with Hermione. "Draco was raised by his parents." She still looked uneasy. "I _am_ a little worried that he'll look just like his father, though. I still have nightmares about the Chamber. I don't need more."

"Well, I guess we'll find out soon," Ron pointed to Remus who just came through the fireplace followed by a boy who was probably only slightly taller than Harry.

"That was awesome," the boy declared grinning. He looked at the fire like someone would look at a lover. Ron raised his eyebrow as he looked over at Hermione who shrugged.

"Wow," Ginny breathed. "Thank God."

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked together.

"He doesn't look like his father," she paused. "And he's hot."

"Aren't you supposed to be dating my best mate?" Ron asked, immediately worrying over his sister's love life.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry broke up with her remember?"

Ron shrugged. "That doesn't mean it has to last."

McGonagall and Tonks joined Remus and John in the dining room. "Everyone," Remus addressed the room, "this is St. John Allerdyce. John, let me introduce you to the Order of Phoenix."

John still seemed rather distracted by the fire. Seeing this, McGonagall put it out and John finally looked to the rest of the room. "Yeah, I'm your evil guy's son," he confirmed unhelpfully.

The Order of Phoenix took in the son of the most powerful dark wizard of the age. No one seemed to know what to do. John fidgeted while maintaining a bored expression.

Mrs. Weasley took a breath, ready to make the first move. "You look famished. Way too thin if you ask me. Let me get you something to eat." She hurried into the kitchen.

The others watched her leave before they began to greet John cautiously. St. John Allerdyce had arrived in the wizarding world.

 


End file.
